NA: A Different Perspective
by Jenova Remnant
Summary: A one shot related to Cloudrules11's New Ally series. Tiamatt struggles to the thought of being alone now that the fight with Void is over. Takes place during the final chapter of NA: Hoshi ni Negai o


Tiamatt paced relentlessly back and forth across the deck of the Shera, ignoring the gazes of some of her companions as they followed her. She muttered under her breath with a low growl as she repeatidly clenched and unclenched her fist in a strange mix of annoyance and worry.

The airship was relatively empty compared to the number of people who had aided in the fight with Void and his demons but most of Avalanche was currently spread far and wide, looking for any traces of certain blond haired angel. The few that remained on the Shera currently consisted of Cid, Vincent, Kadaj, Kadai, Yazoo, Ara, Loz, Zack, Aeris, Zek, Xen, Rachel, Larsina, Sephiroth, and Tiamatt.

"Tia, don't worry! We'll find him!" Aeris said quietly, trying to reassure her fellow Cetra. Tiamatt just responded with a growl and wandered out of the room and towards the stairs to the upper deck. Aeris blinked for a moment before glancing over to Sephiroth and shrugging. "I tried. If anyone can get her to calm down its you. "

The former SOLDIER nodded from his spot on the wall. "I'll see what I can do. It's hard to talk to her when she's in a mood like this." He stepped away from the wall before turning towards the door and following the path that his lover had taken.

Tiamatt sat perched on the railing of the deck, crouched down like an animal about to pounce on her prey except that meant she would go flying into air, hundreds of feet above the ground. Sephiroth couldn't hold back a small smile at the sight as her hair flew in the wind and large crimson wings ripped from her back. He could tell she was about to jump but as he approached, he could almost swear that her ear twitched as she heard him approach.

She looked back at him over her shoulder, her wings folded along her back to prevent the wind from blowing her off the ship. "Seph, I'm going to go look for Hiro myself. I can cover more ground then the rest of the group."

"True, but you'll just end up worrying more and more if you're by yourself. I know how you are, Tia." Sephiroth responded as he came to stand beside her and leaned forward on the railing.

"Then come with me. If we both work together, we'll find him in no time."

Sephiroth chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Neither of us are in shape to go out looking for anyone. True our wounds are healed but I know you're just as tired as I am from all the fighting." Tiamatt could only sigh as extended a hand to help her down. "Please Tia?"

She blinked and looked at him before shaking her head. "Then at least let me go for a fly, Seph. This is the first time I'll be able to fly without worrying about being attacked since the war began."

The ex-SOLDIER sighed and nodded, giving into her request. "Fine, just…don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

The winged Cetra flashed a small, reassuring smile before she shoved off the railing, flying out a few feet before plummeting downwards. Sephiroth unconsciously tightly clenched the railing in his hands as he watched her disappear for a moment before she suddenly rocketed skywards, wings fully extended and a long red scaled tail now trailing behind her to act like a rudder.

He stood and watched her glide along the currents for a moment before deciding to sit against a wall to watch her from. Even Sephiroth had to admit that it was relaxing just to watch the dragon woman fly lazily in the sky and couldn't hold back a small smile as the new peace of the world really sunk in. Its only when the door to the stairwell opened that the SOLDIER tore his attention away from the sky and his own thoughts.

Zack smiled in greeting at the silver haired man before glancing skyward for a moment as the sunlight caught Tiamatt's wings. "So she decided to stretch her wings a bit? Can't say I blame her." Sephiroth chuckled as the other SOLDIER crouched down next to him. "So are you going to do it?"

Confusion briefly flashed across Sephiroth's face before he sighed and shook his head. "Zack, you know I can't…"

"That's bull, Seph!" Zack nudged the taller man and grinned. "I know you've been thinking about it. Don't deny it! You want to ask her!" He continued to nudge Sephiroth till the other man growled and shoved him away, sending Zack off balance and onto his back. "No reason to get angry, Sephiroth! You owe it to both her and yourse-"

"Shut it, Zack!" Sephiroth turned his sharp emerald glare towards his companion, a low growl emminating from his throat. "He would never allow me to stay regardless if I asked or not. I don't want to get her hopes up only for her to have her to get hurt again..."

Zack sighed as he slowly got back to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'm sure Terran wouldn't be that cruel, Seph...You should at least try. At the very least, I think it would make Tiamatt happy."

"Till I'm forced to leave..." Sephiroth muttered, his eyes still narrowed in anger. "Then she'll just be torn apart worse then what she would be originally." Zack started to open his mouth to reason again but the silver haired man had had enough and got to his feet. His voice was low and quiet as he approached the door to go back inside, his hardened gaze now filled with sorrow. "I want more then anything to ask her to marry me, Zack. But that future was denied to us years ago. Anymore, I just want her to be happy, even if its not with me..."

Zack sighed as Sephiroth disappeared inside, running a hand through his spiky black hair. "Gah...don't understand how he can face so many monsters and yet he's scared to ask the woman he loves to marry him..." He shook his head and pulled a knee up towards his chest, propping an arm on it as he looked back towards the sky, where Tiamatt flitted back and forth between the clouds. "Well...I tried, Terran..."

"We've found him!" Cid's voice rang throughout the ship via the intercom system as he made the announcement. "Someone reported a blond haired man washed up on the beach not too far from Costa de Sol. Yuffie's on her way over now while Cloud and the others are heading to the rondevous points."

Sephiroth's head jerked up at the announcement, almost causing him to drop the small ring he held between his fingers. He cursed to himself as he fumbled for it before stuffing it back in his coat pocket. His sudden movements roused the woman who leaned against him for warmth and support but the small piece of jewelry was hidden by the time her eyes fluttered open. She blinked up at him, eyes still heavy with sleep though her gaze was questioning.

"They found him, Tia. Cid just said we're on our way now."

Tiamatt's eyes instantly flew wide open, all hints of sleep gone as she sat straight up."What? Is he alright? Is he even alive?"

The silver haired man chuckled and shook his head. "All anyone knows is that he's been spotted. But I'm sure he's fine."

Worry settled back into her eyes as Tiamatt relaxed a little, slumping back against Sephiroth's shoulder. "I hope so..." She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as fatigue hit her again. "I'm gonna have to kick his ass for making me worry so much..."

Tiamatt leaned over the railing over the deck, peering out over the water and sand for any sign of her brother. Beside her stood Cloud and Arxen, both of them looking as well but they were still some distance from land. Sephiroth as well as some of the others also stood out on the deck, hoping to spot the angel or even Yuffie who was already in the area.

"There!" Tiamatt's sharp eyes locked onto two people who sat on the beach, one of them slightly sprawled out while the other was crouched down beside them. "I can see them!" She pointed to shapes on the beach, urging the Shera to go faster but it was already descending as fast as safely possible.

Within minutes, everyone could clearly see the couple, who were currently shielding their eyes from the sand that was being blown around by the airship. Not waiting for Cid to land his prized ship, Tiamatt, Arxen, and Cloud all hurled themselves over the railing and into the water, hurrying towards the beach.

Due to a few second's headstart, Cloud was the first one to make it onto dry land. He paused for a moment, shaking his head and sending water flying from his spiky blond hair and rising a laugh out of the couple before he trudged up to them, smiling as he took in Hiro's appearance.

"Pretty beaten up, aren't you?"

Hiro smiled back, still obviously amused as he nodded. "I'll be fine. My arm and leg are broken but I'll make it through."

"You brat!"

Tiamatt suddenly rushed from the water, not pausing to squeeze the sea water from her long hair as Arxen followed, slowed down by his water logged clothes. Hiro didn't even notice his sister till it was too late and he was on his back, her hands around his neck as she tried to strangle him. Yuffie just blinked from where she had fallen due to the surprise of Tiamatt's attack.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again! Do you hear me? EVER!" Hiro just made odd gasping noises for a few seconds till the Cetra's grip sudden let go and she was left sobbing, her arms now around him in a protective embrace as the airship landed nearby and people started to gather. "You're the only family I have...I can't lose you..."

Hiro blinked in surprise and slowly wrapped his one good arm around her. "I'm still alive aren't I? Don't worry big sis, I'm not going away."

Releasing her grip, Tiamatt pried herself away and got back to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes. Cloud patted her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile as Arxen now approached his best friend and extended a hand. As words were exchanged, Tiamatt looked back towards the ship, where Sephiroth waited along with a few others. The former SOLDIER smiled, obviously amused by Tiamatt's actions and the smile itself made the woman laugh. She knew she overreacted and she probably looked silly but she didn't care. The world was safe and her brother was alive.

_Its all over..._Tiamatt watched as the last specks of life stream faded into the air, carrying those who had returned to aid in the fight against Void back to the planet. With the group went the love of her life, her childhood friend, Sephiroth. Even though she was smiling, her eyes flickered momentarily as the familiar ache returned. But she knew he couldn't stay. It wasn't his place and besides, too many people still feared him and would not understand that the Meteor Incident was not his fault. And as a final excuse, she reminded herself that she would have lost him eventually even if he could have stayed. Tiamatt herself would appear forever young while her love would age and eventually die, along with any possible children they could have had.

_Its better that he left now. Its less painful this way..._She closed her eyes, letting the salty ocean wind causally blow her hair back as she lifted her face towards the sky. She could hear those who remained chatting happily, her sharp ear picking up every word but her mind tuned them out, instead focused on keeping silent a whisper in the back of her mind.

"Hey Tia, you alright?"

The voice drew the Cetra away from the whisper and back into the world, reminding her that now was not the time or place to fully assert control over her mind. Blinking open her eyes, she turned to face a young man with shoulder length silver hair, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Beside him stood an auburn haired woman with a black t-shirt.

Tiamatt smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Kadaj. Don't worry." She noticed most of the others of their group where started to head off the beach and towards a hotel that wasn't too far off from the ocean. "Looks like everyone is heading to the hotel. You and Ara should probably head over as well."

Kadaj blinked his blue green eyes, looking concerned as Ara frowned. "Aren't you going to join us?"

"..I will. I just..." She glanced up at the sky again, her glowing blue eyes tracing the clouds above her. "I just need some air. I'm not used to being around so many people for so long."

"Tia..." Tiamatt looked back at Ara just as she let go of Kadaj's hand and closed the distance to give the older woman a hug. "Its ok to cry. I know you're hurting, despite what you said. I'm sure that if he could have stayed, he would have. But you have all of us here for you." Ara pulled back, her hands on the Cetra's shoulder as Tiamatt just looked at her in surprise. "We'll be waiting for you at the hotel ok?"

A genuine smiled crept across the woman's face as blood colored wings erupted from her back. "Thank you, Ara." With a single powerful sweep of her wings, she shot skywards and quickly disappeared within the clouds.

"You really think she'll come back?" Kadaj asked as the sand that was kicked up from Tiamatt's take off settled back to the ground.

Ara nodded, smiling as she took Kadaj's hand again. "Of course! Not only are her friends waiting for her but also Hiro. She's not the kind of person to abandon her family."

**Sometime later...**

"So Tia, what are you going to do?" Hiro smiled at the woman, his blond hair being touselled by the evening wind as they leaned against the patio railing of the hotel.

Tiamatt shrugged, her arms propped against the railing as she glanced up at the starry sky. "..I really don't know..." She paused, closing her eyes for a moment as she fought back the memory of her dear friend, Aya, being killed by the lord of demons, Void. "...Aya had mentioned prehaps moving in with me but..." She shook her head and opened her eyes, turning her mako infused gaze towards her brother. "I know that I would like to stay in touch with you. But I also want to continue working with Cid. But...Rocket Town is too close to Mt Nibel for my taste..."

Hiro slowly nodded in understanding, biting his lip for a moment as he thought. "What if you move to Kalm? Vincent and Arxen live there so at least you'll be near friends. And Arxen has also being studying under Cid so... I don't know. Maybe you can help each other out."

Tiamatt laughed lightly, a small smile crossing her lips. "Maybe, Hiro." Turning back towards the stars, her smile disappeared. "But Arxen much more into tinkering with machinary then I am. Don't get me wrong, it fascinates me but...its more of a hobby... just a way to pass the time..."

The two of them fell silent, unsure of quite what to say. Tiamatt's gaze continued to be cast skyward those her eyes were not focused on the stars. Hiro watched her for a moment before trying to trace her gaze but he couldn't tell what she was looking at. Noticing this, he sighed and shook his head.

"I figured this would happen once he left..." Hiro mumbled quietly but the words still reached his sister's ears. She frowned and tore her away from the sky to look at him. "Tia, no offense but-"

"Take care of her, Hiro."

"Huh?" The blond angel blinked in confusion as Tiamatt smiled sadly, her eyes not fully looking at him.

"Take care of Yuffie, Hiro." Tiamatt repeated. "You two have the chance to achieve what Seph and I were never able to. Get married, have a family, grow old together. Cherish that.."

Hiro could only stare at his sister in surprise, unsure of what to think about her sudden words. "Tia..." The woman looked away, out across the ocean, silent tears falling even though she still wore the same sad smile. Hiro did the only thing he could really do to comfort her. Turning her so that she face him, he hugged her and only once he touched her did he notice that she was trembling. "I'm sorry Tia...I shouldn't have said that...I can only imagine what you feel..." He pushed himself away to arms length and gave a reassuring smile. "But I'll always be here for you, sis. And I promise, I'll always take care of my family. That means not only Yuffie, but you too. But you need to promise me, you'll stay in touch, that you won't hide away. Ok?"

The woman looked at him in shock, her tears still falling. "I-I promise." Hiro smiled and pulled her back into a hug that was this time fully returned. "Thank you, Hiro..."

"Tia, you don't have to thank me. You're my big sister. I'll always be here for you!"

Tiamatt didn't miss his big grin as she returned the smile, releasing her embrace to wipe her eyes before reaching up to ruffle his hair. "I'm glad I have you, brat."

**Ten years later...**

Tiamatt lay on her bed, hand behind her head with her eyes closed, remincising about the last 10 years. They hadn't been bad. If anything, she'd considering them some of the better years of her life. The numerous pictures that sat on her dresser and bookshelf were proof enough of that. Her personal favorite picture sat on her night stand, next to a radio, her cell phone, and then another much older picture.

The first picture consisted of her, Hiro, Yuffie, and Hiro's son, Jin. Jin was five in the picture and was in Tiamatt's arms, one of his arms slung around her shoulder while the other waved at the camera. On either side of Tiamatt stood Hiro and Yuffie, both smiling proudly. The second photo was taken when Hiro was younger, just a couple weeks before the Nibelhiem mission. Tiamatt, Sephiroth, and a teenage Hiro all stood together, smiling in the garden just outside the stadium in which a tournament had been taking place at at the time.

"Almost time to go..." Tiamatt whispered quietly to herself, opening her eyes. She groaned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and yawned, stretching her arm above her head. Standing up, she continued to stretch before slipping on her boots. Turning back to the her nightstand, she grabbed her cell phone and glanced at the pictures, pausing on the newer of the two. "Wonder what trouble he's gotten into lately..." She laughed quietly to herself as she smiled before turning and leaving her toom.

The house she lived in was fairly good sized. It had 5 bedrooms which worked out well whenever anyone wanted to visit since it meant there were two extra rooms. The other bedrooms where occupied by Tiamatt, Arxen, and surprisingly, Vincent, who had taken much coaxing into agreeing to live with them. But none of them had any conflicts and while Vincent and Tiamatt got along better then Vincent and Arxen, Vincent would still interact with both of them on occasion though they all respected the need for space.

"Arxen! We need to get going! Vincent is waiting!" Tiamatt hollered as she passed through the living room and past the balcony where Arxen currently stood. Vincent himself was waiting patiently near the front door, still dressed in his black and red attire.

"To think I could miss my best friend's birthday party. Unbelievable!"Arxen sighed as he pocketed his phone and closed the balcony door behind him.

More words were exchanged between Arxen and Tiamatt but soon enough, everyone was walking towards a small airport where a special airship would take the trio to Wutai. As they travelled, Arxen poked fun at Tiamatt who would often scowl before coming up with some come back remark. Vincent watching in silent amusement. The trip itself took about 2 hours but soon enough there arrived and were greeted by their old friends.

"Auntie Tia!" The eight year old boy, with brown hair and deep blue eyes, dashed forward, running into the arms of Tiamatt as she knelled down to catch him. "I'm glad you made it!"

Tiamatt smiled, hugging him for a moment before releasing her nephew and standing up, taking him by the hand. "I wouldn't dare miss your dad's birthday, Jin!"

As she walked towards her brother and his wife, she was greeted by them and her friends. She smiled, talking with them and catching up. The party itself lasted all day and well into the night. But once everyone had caught up with each other and gorged themselves on cake, they realized they were all quite happy. Much had changed but mostly for the better.

At the end of the night, Tiamatt sat quietly at the bottom of a flight of stairs, gazing quietly at the stars. _Hard to believe how far we all have come, how much has changed...But...you know what... I'm happy. I know my life will continue much longer then those of my loved ones. I know that much will happen in my life. But for the last 10 years...and at this moment... I'm not alone. And I can honestly say that I am happy._


End file.
